


More Than a Toy

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, F/M, Master/Slut, Possessive Asgore, Underfell AU, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Asgore decides to promote his mistress from a toy to his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr!
> 
> Anonymous: I don't know if your taking request. But if you are can I request a : possessive Underfell Asgore x reader ( with a breeding kink)

Asgore had lived a life of sadness. His children had died, his wife had left him, and he was in a prison that was impossible to escape from. For the last century he had accepted this state of affairs, occasionally fighting back with a vengeance only a scorned man could provide, but mostly living his day to day in the Underground version of peace. Those days had become less weary when a human came along, one that was immune to magic, but had enough charm to be useful. Gaster, his royal scientist, had been the one to find her, but he was the one who gave her the job she now held. 

Many called her the 'palace whore'. More often than not she could be found sucking a cock, or ramming her fingers into an eager pussy. He had no idea when the rest of the palace dwellers took up the pastime, but he suspected it had something to do when a guard caught her servicing his cock in the bath. Now anyone would come up to her, and have her fuck them in the middle of the palace at all hours. It wasn't a job she wanted, but he couldn't deny that she sounded convincing when screaming some monster's name while they did their best to ingrain their magic into her pussy.

That was what she was doing now. She was on her knees in front of Gaster, her fingers burrowed into her pussy, while her mouth was full of his girthy cock. The skeleton was staring down at her, his fingers tangled in her hair, and his teeth grinding together. Asgore watched the display with narrowed eyes, his magic curling deep inside his body in disgust. Gaster was especially fond of using her. He understood that he was a very stressed out monster, and had no way to release it, but into the mouth of his whore...

He shook his head and stepped around the corner. Gaster straightened up, a violet flush over his bones, but the whore continued to suck his dick. ' _Your majesty_.' 

Asgore waved his paw, as he handed the scientist a series of thick folders. "I measured the magical energy of the barrier again today, and these are the results. I expect them to be filed and dealt with before the end of the day cycle."

' _Of course_.' His fingers flinched when the human pressed her head closer to his pelvis, a long moan emitting from her throat. Gaster spasmed several times, and purple magic slipped out of the side of the whore's mouth. He slid back and swallowed, pulling her fingers out, and glancing over to Asgore. Her breasts heaved up and down as she breathed, her nipples still erect. He glanced back to his scientist, who had put himself back together. ' _I shall take my leave_.'

The scientist disappeared in a haze of sparks, leaving Asgore and his toy alone. The woman slowly dragged herself up, her legs shaking, but Asgore pushed her back down. She yelped and looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Don't look that way, I am your true master, and it seems to have escaped you."

"...I'm sorry, master."

"I'm sure you are." He flicked the buckle of his belt and undid his pants, revealing a massive cock. It was already erect, and has massive veins going along the sides. Without being told, she took it into her mouth, sucking on the tip. Asgore sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes shut as he let you service him. Your quiet moans and the lewd wet noises from your activity was rather arousing. He frowned when he felt a cold breeze on his cock, and opened his eyes. He found her kneeling in front of him, her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, a sinful smile on her lips. His eyes narrowed and he dragged her up by her hair, releasing his cock. "Do you think this is a game? I gave you an order whore, and I expect you to fulfill it."

He grabbed the back of her head, and forced the cock in her mouth. But instead of giving her back control, he began to move his hips back and forth. Watching her face twisted in surprise as he used her was invigorating. All the earlier jealousy began to bleed away as he took full control of his whore. Remarking the same e place that Gaster had just defiled, and remaking it into his personal hole. He was the one who granted her mercy, and he was the one who saved her from the others.

He yanked her backwards, spit connecting her to his cock as he stared down at her. "Stand."

She scrambled up, breaking the spit rope in the process. He pressed his paw against her face, admiring the soft skin. Soft things were rare in this world. Anything soft eventually became hard and bitter, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Yet this green soul accepted everything thrown at her. The constant abuse, the stares, and the thankful task that she had to perform. She did it all with a smile, almost eager to please, as if she knew that the monsters that came to her only did so out of stress and irritation. 

Pity.

She was full of the stuff. When she had learned that his children had died, she had tried to console him the only way he accepted from her. Gaster's eldest son was involved in a magic accident, she helped the scientist in her own way. She did it for everyone, and no one payed her any thanks. Using her as hard and as often as they pleased. 

"Master?" She stared up at him, head tilted and eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

 "I'm alright." He dragged his hands down to her waist and hauled her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. His cock was nestled between their bodies, aching and just ready to enter her. "As of today, I will be your only master."

"But-"

He growled and lifted her higher,and lining her up with his cock. In one movement he was able to slide into her body. He pounded away in her pussy, enjoying the tight space. Feeling her muscles clench around him, and her high pitched moans made his growl all the louder. She was his. How dare she try to deny that. He would ingrain it into her mind and body. He would fill her with so much of his magic that she would be overflowing with it. 

"I'm going to breed you," He huffed out, his hips forcing his cock to go deeper inside her body. "Then no one else will be able to touch you without my permission."

He nuzzled his maw into her neck, taking in her natural scent of honeydew and jasmine. He gripped her hips harder and picked up his pace. Her cries echoed through the hallway, and her fingers became tangled in his fur. The sharp pain only added to his arousal. The woman gasped and leaned forward, her mouth open wide in a voiceless scream. Her walls clenched around him, trying to push him to orgasm. He thrust in a final time, shoving his knot into her hole, and let his magic burst with a wave of warmth and euphoria. 

The woman stared up at him, her chest heaving and face slick with sweat. "Master, what was that?"

"I told you, I would breed you and be your only master." He smirked as he watched her face become one of wonder and shock. "You may not be my queen, but you're no longer my toy."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! Another request finished. I don't particularly like this one though, it feels kinda bland somehow.
> 
> Know what isn't bland? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
